Connectors are often used in cable management systems to provide service connections to rack-mounted equipment and to provide inter-rack connections. Typical connectors for mating fiber optics include two connectors that are joined by an adapter. As one example of a connector, an MPO-style connector is a multi-fiber connector suitable for high-density backplane and printed circuit board (PCB) applications for data and telecom systems. MPO-style connectors generally utilize adapters, which align the MPO-style connectors with other multi-fiber connectors for forming a connection therebetween.